narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tessuhai Tsuyo
Tessuhai Tsuyo is the Rokudaime Tsuchikage. He was born to the Uchiha and Senju clans though remaining Senju at heart, which is why he changed his life away from Uchiha. He is a shinobi that walks his own path. Background Uchiha Tsuyo The fall of the Uchiha Tsuyo was born in the Land of Fire, not necessarily in the village capital of Konoha, but in a smaller unmarked village as a little farmer. He wasn’t very social until the age of 5 when he actually began to work with his mother and father to deliver crops to and from Konohagakure. This normal life went on until the age of seven, when one day, Tsuyo and his family found themselves ambushed by rouge ninja. Tsuyo lost his parents at the age of seven. While this normally would send some into a reclusive state, it made Tsuyo take up ninjutsu, inspiring him. He joined the Konoha academy soon after, and did what was previously stated. He attended classes, and grew into a fine young ninja, graduating at the age of 9. This was what he had worked so hard for. He had finally become a genin. It was then when he was teamed up with Minakura, a close friend who shared with him a bond he’d never let go of. She was like a sister, and the only family he had at that age, though not sharing blood. He would find himself to live the happy life, until things changed when he unlocked the sharingan ability granted to him by Uchiha blood. He was unaware of this as his bloodline was always a mystery to him. Years later, Tsuyo was promoted to chūnin level with most of his generation of ninja. He was fourteen when this happened. This was when his life flipped upside down. During a B-rank mission assigned to him and his cell he and his squad were ambushed by A-rank ninja. Tsuyo and his squad held their ground until Tsuyo was heaved off of a cliff by an enemy jutsu to a long fall that would surely have killed even the strongest man, losing his leaf forehead protector in the process. All seem lost for the Konoha ninja, as they had lost a comrade and failed the mission. For Tsuyo however, it was just the beginning. The Uchiha Rises… Tsuyo awoke in the bed of another, critically injured. He was in a small shack, afflicted with multiple bone fractures, cuts and bruises. To make the situation worse, he could not remember anything about himself. All that he had gone through had been forgotten, save for his memory of his squad and the mission that caused his fall. He soon learned that he was in the care of a retired ninja, now a Sennin of the forest. It was under this man’s intense care that Tsuyo lived through the fall that would have killed most. Tsuyo could not even talk for the first few days of being bed ridden. His mind wracked with thoughts however. The main question on his brain being: What happened to my squad? These happened to be the first words he uttered to the Sennin. The Sennin simply told him that they died. This caused Tsuyo’s world to be shattered once again. This event, the loss of his old friend Minakura, awakened his Mangekyou sharingan. Tsuyo underwent care silently for a full month before he made a full recovery. He didn’t know what to do at this point, so he went to travel. Along these travels, he found much to help guide him along. The first thing he did at this point was read into his Uchiha heritage. It was then that he found the secret of the Uchiha. Finding that the path to unleashing these wondrous powers required bloodshed amongst his own family, Tsuyo refused to partake. He refused to be a part of the Uchiha heritage if it meant betraying one’s own kin. This was when he created his own name, to show his rebellious nature to his own blood. That name was Tessuhai. The Tessuhai is born Tsuyo walked his own path that day. He went into the old Uchiha temple as one with the Uchiha blood, and came out the heretic to his own name. From that point, he accepted being a heretic. The moment he walked out of that temple, he felt free. He was no longer bound to the world by his bloodline. Just as a phoenix, he was reborn and alive again. This time, when he traveled, it wasn’t to find his purpose in life, but to fulfill himself, and be the best he could be. Fifteen years old and Tsuyo felt the freedom no shinobi could ever feel had they devoted their lives to the villages they killed for. On the same day, the boy encountered a newly hatched bird within a nest of ashes. This sight was an anomaly for Tsuyo and so, not being able to help himself, he picked the bird up. It was small, red and radiated warmth even to the touch. This baby however wasn’t alone, as Tsuyo soon found out. There was another bird. This bird stood over Tsuyo, towering above him. Majestic was an understatement. Tsuyo was face to face with a legendary beast and though his heart skipped many beats in his chest, he was not afraid, but purely mystified by the deadly creature before him. It was as If he were under a spell. The blazes that coated this beast’s visage flared as it spoke to him, asking him to show if his flames were worthy enough to behold the flames of the phoenix. Tsuyo, only able to conjure his old clan’s fires, had done just that, showing the phoenix the very flames that it wanted. The phoenix, impressed by a mere human’s flames had displayed its own flames, a ceremonious ritual of brotherhood in the phoenix culture. With this, the phoenix took Tsuyo to train in the art of the flame, giving him the ability to call upon the firebirds at any time, though with the training that would take place for the years to come, he would be able to do more than that. He would become the phoenix sage. Phoenix Rising Tsuyo spent years training with the phoenix, from the age of fifteen until the age of nineteen. This allowed him to advance his katon ninjutsu much farther than it was before. The sheer heat and power behind his flames were much more than even normal Uchiha fire could match. His body’s flames were far past the mastery level as it was his only element affinity at this point in his life. It retained the ability to turn steel white hot within moments. His body became more resistant to normal heat as well. So resistant that he is able to touch his phoenixes without burning alive. This is due to the heat resistance building up over the years. His body could stand any heat up until magma-like heat. Once at magma levels, he would take damage like normal. With this heat resistance, he was able to perform collaboration ninjutsu with the phoenix when he trained ever so diligently. Tsuyo unfortunately could not grasp the sage arts of the Phoenix. While he had the ability to conjure flames as hot as magma, he did not have the physical aptitude for the sage arts. And thus, the training was halted. Tsuyo got the closest to becoming the one to perform sage mode of the phoenix but could not do it, but was still given the name Phoenix Sage for the abilities granted to him from four years of training. Now, Tsuyo travels about, with no one to call special, and nowhere to call home. He is simply a wanderer, trekking across the lands in search of truths, wisdom, and peace. It however seems that wherever he goes, there is no peace to be found. Eventually, in the years to come, Tsuyo implanted the eyes of another Uchiha that had died. The Uchiha's name was Shūn. This advanced his ocular prowess to its extreme as it became the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Uzumaki Endeavors Tsuyo, having been a good friends with the leader of the Uzumaki clan, was asked to join their cause and aid them. Tsuyo, being of that friendly sort couldn't refuse the request from one of his friends, and so he joined them, initially feeling out of place because of his lack of Uzumaki blood. Soon, this little detail didn't affect him as he went on to aid Keito, and Athos into remaking Uzushiogakure, becoming one of the founding fathers for the new Uzushiogakure. Tsuyo, some time after implanting the eyes of Uchiha Shūn into his sockets found that he was able to unleash the power of the Rinnegan. This made no sense to him, as the Rikudou Sennin had the Rinnegan but only with the power of the Senju and Uchiha combined, his own children being proof of this. Delving back into his family, Tsuyo found that he held Senju blood inside of him through some natural means. Otogakure no Satō Tsuyo found himself on the road to life again when he wound up in Otogakure no Sato, the very same village where he retrieved his brother, Riku's body. He was met by Hazama, and some guards, and raised to chuunin rank almost instantly due to being a jounin of Kumogakure. With this, he was assigned a mission to go to Sunagakure. On his way, he was attacked by an assailant. Caught off guard by the exhaustion of traversing the desert in the relentless sun, he found himself severed from his right arm. In a fury, Tsuyo burned the assassin alive with Amaterasu. Going back to Otogakure, he stopped and received medical treatment from his wife Luka. The arm wasn't replaced but Luka's skill allowed him to brush off infection as they went to Otogakure together. It was here where Tsuyo's arm was modified with an air tube capable of firing compressed air and sound at his foes. With his modified arm, Tsuyo underwent surgery and got the arm re-attached to his shoulder. He was then promoted to Jounin and underwent a trial to join the Sound Five, an elite squad of ninja that had fallen from grace as time went on. After fighting and defeating Genesis, his new ally, Tsuyo became head of the Sound five, though only consisting of two people. He now aspires to bring the Sound Five back to its former glory as the head of the squad. This Goal was soon cut short as he wound up going to Iwagakure. During a mission to the border of hoshigakure, and Otogakure, Tsuyo had a hunch to go to check on Bocchiere, Oto's ally. Abandoning the mission, Tsuyo and Hazama traveled to Iwagakure. Upon reaching the broken village, he found Bocchiere's comatose body. Figuring him to be as good as dead, he simply absorbed all of Bocchiere's knowledge through the human path of the Rinnegan. With this, he took over as Tsuchikage, his aim now to rebuild the fallen village to one of its former calibur. Appearance Tsuyo, being one for battle, uses a custom made flak jacket over a black long sleeve shirt along with normal pants and sandals, a wardrobe fit for any shinobi. The padding on the flak jacket being made with thicker material and stitching protects better from kunai and shuriken as well as other conventional weapons. Upon his back are four tantō prepared for combat, and each marked for hiraishin whilst on both legs are pouches for grabbing his ninja tools. Upon his flak jacket are 6 slots for scrolls, though Shun only carries five. Also, upon his wrists are seals tattooed onto his skin for summoning a multitude of other tools on short notice. All of his clothing are made flame retardant due to his tendency to fly upon his phoenix summonings. Personality Tsuyo was gifted with warmth and empathy from his upbringing and travels. Wherever he went on his journey, he would make it a point to help someone before leaving a town.He may be of a shinobi breed, but he feels more at home with the low class, or middle class citizen. He also retains somewhat of a silly persona, not afraid to joke around with anyone. Though he knows the world for what it is, he has never bothered to indulge in it, thus making it seem that he is innocent. Abilities Tsuyo was born an underdog ninja, capable of only one chakra affinity:Katon. Being an Uchiha, he has shown quite the proficiency with fire style which is quite common amongst those of the infamous clan though with his phoenix training he has advanced his Katon prowess far past the mastery limit. His chakra is also more potent than most people's due to the Uchiha blood, and even more strengthened by his Senju roots. The senju within him strengthened his already enhanced body by a magnitude, increasing his lifespan in the process. Sharingan, Eyes of the Uchiha Utilizing the Mangekyō sharingan he has unlocked over time, he has awakened a multitude of abilities to utilize at his discretion. The first of which stems from his expertise over katon ninjutsu. The well known Uchiha ability called Amaterasu. This allows him to spawn black flames that are quite inextinguishable via normal means. With the second ability, he is able to make those around him bend to his will via eye contact utilizin g the technique known as Kotoamatsukami. By combining both of these together, he is able to conjure up the skeletal form of the ethereal being known as Susanoo on a whim. Mokuton, Style of Hashirama Senju Tsuyo, retaining the blood of Hashirama Senju, has an incredible physical energy. His chakra can be converted into a source of life as well. This allows him to utilize wood style as well, being able to produce trees and jutsu related to such anywhere he chooses. Tsuyo has also unravelled the secrets behind the life giving properties of Senju chakra, able to harness the chakra and its properties to be able to heal himself and others similar to how Hashirama was able to do. However, currently he cannot do this without hand seals like the legendary Senju was famed for being able to do. However, he ,utilizing this power, and extensive training is able to unleash the power of the body revive technique, a technique of cataclysmic power. However, it is a weaker form due to the formulas and such being diluted through time. Rinnegan, Doujutsu of Legend With his rinnegan eye recently evolved from his sharingan, Tsuyo is currently able to utilize all basic elements in battle as well as the elements of gravity to his disposal. His Rinnegan doujutsu also allows him access to each of the other path abilities that it grants. Asura granting him the ability to morph his body into many other tools, human path allowing him to read the knowledge of others by merely placing his hand upon their heads, Naraka allowing him to utilize the outer path and summoning the king of hell if he wanted, Preta which allows him to absorb chakra, and Animal which allows him to summon a multitude of animals to his aid as well as summoning other paths if he were to utilize them. Tsuyo has six paths to date: The one he utilizes as the human path, is the body of his brother Riku. The second body is the one that formerly belonged to Riku, Ryu. This path serves to be his Preta path, retaining rather high levels of strength, easily able to hold a normal human high in the air with only one hand. He is also able to break bones with a single punch. The third is the body of Shun. This path is Tsuyo's own Asura path, also retaining high strength, higher than that of Ryu. Tsuyo's fourth path is known as Amatsu. This man is Tsuyo's former cousin before he passed away, Tsuyo now takes him into battle as the Naraka path. Amatsu's sister, Aiyana, another of Tsuyo's cousins fell within Iwagakure. Tsuyo managed to get the body and convert it into his animal path. Finally, his sixth path, the Deva path is Vale, a man Shun killed long ago via a kamui to the heart. He kept the body and Tsuyo simply obtained it with Shun. Juinjutsu and Fuinjutsu Tsuyo, during his many travels has studied intensely on his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. He however has not kept himself in the dark on the sealing ninjutsu in the world. Utilizing paper seals, he's found himself able to train into adept levels of fuinjutsu which has led him into utilizing jutsus sealed into scrolls with ease, this causing him to carry 5 scrolls into battle, each containing a different element type. Due to his training in fuinjutsu, he has found himself easily being able to seal chakra or movement with tags. His recent training in the Uzumaki clan allows him the ability to utilize the fuinjutsu with a higher prowess. Soon after, Bocchiere of Iwagakure granted Tsuyo the ability to learn the Hiraishin technique as Tsuyo returned to the country, allowing Tsuyo to manipulate space and time to teleport to anywhere or anything marked with the technique formula. Learning this technique re-sparked Tsuyo's interest in fuinjutsu, and after training with hiraishin, Tsuyo learned the Space-Time Barrier ninjutsu. Juinjutsu is what Tsuyo learned after learning fuinjutsu and advancing in it. He does not carry a curse mark himself but he is able to apply them in a basic way with the touch of his palm. This application is similar to how the Yondaime hokage applies the hiraishin seal, in which a mark appears on the target's exterior. The main curse mark that Tsuyo applies, is the one formerly used by Danzo, in which it paralyzes the enemy completely on Tsuyo's command. One could escape by surging a load of chakra similar to Susano'o levels, but otherwise, they remain frozen until Tsuyo feels otherwise. Dark Chakra Tsuyo recently had the Reibi sealed inside of himself.Tsuyo is unable to gather its chakra like biju and jinchuuriki but instead this grants him access to Dark chakra, or more specifically it allows him to "exchange" his chakra for dark chakra by making a deal with the Reibi. This allows him to access the full effects of the Body revival technique as well as empowering his techniques. However, he must focus his body before being able to use these effects. Miscellaneous He has completed 90 missions in total: 20 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 1 S-rank.